Party Favors
by phayte1978
Summary: Years after graduation- Shouto is dragged out to mingle. He did not expect to run into an old classmate, or what happened afterwards.


Shouto really hated these damn parties. His father always making him go to them, and it was nothing but high brow heroes who wanted to rub shoulders and pat each other on the back for how damn good they were at their jobs.

He really fucking hated these things.

The good thing was, there was plenty of alcohol to go around.

After his fourth drink, he decided he needed to step out and get some air. Making his way out to the back courtyard, Shouto found a quiet place to hide.

Unfortunately so had someone else.

"Oi! Icyhot!" Bakugou said, a cigarette dangling from his fingers.

"Got an extra?" Shouto asked.

Bakugou reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack. Using his finger, he lit his cigarette and took a long drag.

"Show off," Bakugou growled.

"What are you even doing here?" Shouto asked, leaning up against a tree and staring up into the night sky. The clouds hid any stars that might have been out, and the air was crisp but not yet cool.

Bakugou shrugged and took a long drag. "Was invited. My boss thinks I need to raise my exposure up to the other heroes or some bullshit."

Shouto grunted, and nodded his head. He knew that feeling all too well. His father was always on him for never mingling properly with other heroes, or keeping his social game up. Not that Endeavor had room to talk.

"Plus, free alcohol," Bakugou said, which made Shouto chuckle a bit.

"Probably the only damn good thing about this party," Shouto said.

"Don't you usually come to this shit though?" Bakugou asked, taking another long drag from his cigarette.

"Yeah… Father says it helps to raise my status as a hero," Shouto replied and shrugged his shoulders.

"Shouldn't our damn hero work alone be cause for our hero status?" Bakugou growled out.

"That is what one would think… I had better head back in," Shouto said, dropping his cigarette and stepping on it before turning. "Good seeing you again."

It had been a few years since UA and Shouto found his days were now doing patrols and listening to his father talk nonstop. He went to these gatherings and even emailed a few of his classmates from time to time.

Moving back into the massive mansion, Shouto found the bar and ordered another drink. Turning and looking out, he saw where everyone was all dressed nicely- and playing nicely.

This was some bullshit. Shouto knew for a damn fact most of these heroes hated each other. He knew how catty they were and how all they did was compete for top position. Sipping his drink, Shouto leaned against the bar, watching the so-called heroes be friendly.

Someone bumped against him and before he could bitch, he saw Bakugou ordering a drink.

"What do you say we get wasted?" Bakugou growled, grabbing his drink and downing it.

"Sounds like a better plan than mingling," Shouto replied, ordering them shots and shaking his head.

He was going to regret this in the morning.

"I already did enough handshaking when I got here anyway," Bakugou said, then leaned against the bar, doing the same as Shouto- watching the people as they strolled from room to room.

"Who's place is this anyway?" Bakugou asked.

"No idea… I am sure father told me, but I didn't care to remember."

A grunt and their shots were placed in front of them, only for Bakugou to order another set.

"Did you see the last hero rankings?" Shouto asked.

"I saw I was ahead of you," Bakugou boasted.

Rolling his eyes, Shouto had known this too. He did keep up with his classmates. The only one ahead of them both was Midoriya- which was no surprise.

"It seems our class is doing well for themselves," Shouto said. "Still keep in touch with anyone?"

"A few here and there, just so busy working and getting my status up," Bakugou said.

They grabbed their shots, clinked glasses and knocked them back. It burned and Shouto shook a bit.

"Shouto!" Endeavor roared as he made his way to the bar, ordering a drink. "Do not drink too much!"

"Of course, father," Shouto said, waiting til his father left, turned to smirk at Bakugou. "Another?"

"Make it a double," Bakugou chuckled.

Shouto could not remember ever seeing Bakugou laugh. He thought maybe it was the years of growing up he had done, or maybe just the damn alcohol. Either or, it was nice. They took another double shot and Shouto grabbed the bar and stretched a bit.

"Gonna find a bathroom," Shouto said.

"Good idea."

Leaving the bar area, they started to wander the massive mansion, and eventually found a bathroom. Not even thinking, they both walked in and just took turns. It wasn't as if they didn't share a bathroom for years at UA.

Washing his hands, Shouto splashed cold water on his face as Bakugou buttoned his pants and moved over to the sink.

"Yeah… I think I'm good and drunk," Bakugou said, a slight stumble to his step.

"I think I was before those last rounds of shots," Shouto laughed.

Bakugou splashed water in his face then grabbed a towel to dry off, handing it over to Shouto. There was something when their fingers touched that made Shouto look and meet Bakugou's red glaring eyes.

"You're not so bad with a few drinks," Shouto said.

"I could say the same," Bakugou replied.

Drying his face, Shouto set the towel on the counter. It was just them two in the bathroom with a lot of alcohol in his system.

"Wanna get out of here?" Shouto asked.

"Been ready to leave since I got here," Bakugou said, stepping into Shouto's personal space.

Over the years, Bakugou had grown a few more centimeters, making him just a bit taller that Shouto. Feeling himself being backed to the wall, Shouto looked into those dangerous red eyes. A sweaty hand was caressing down his cheek and they both were breathing the same air.

"...we are drunk," Shouto whispered.

"Very," Bakugou said, moving even closer- his arm on the wall pinning Shouto in.

Shouto also wasn't pushing Bakugou away. His eyes moved down to where Bakugou's shirt was tightly fitted over his chest. The buttons on the fabric pulled just the slightest. Tightly tucked into his pants, the way his thighs bulged just the slightest… Shouto licked his lips.

"Like what you see, pretty boy?" Bakugou asked.

"I've never disliked this view," Shouto admitted.

A small growl and Bakugou's mouth was pressed to his. Shouto's hands finding their way to Bakugou's waist and pulling him closer. They both tasted like whiskey and Shouto didn't mind it. Bakugou bit at his lip, and Shouto moaned when their bodies pressed tight together.

"We definitely need to get out of here," Bakugou growled against his lips.

Shouto had other ideas. Moving his hands down Bakugou's body, he was quickly undoing his pants and grabbing for his cock. It took nothing to stroke him hard, and he loved how hot Bakugou's breath was on his neck.

"Dammit!" Bakugou growled, his cock leaking all over Shouto's hand.

There was a small sense of pride seeing the way Bakugou was reacting to his touch. He wanted to add a bit of his quirk, but there was too much alcohol in his system. Twisting his wrist, he listened to the way Bakugou continued to grunt and moan into his neck. He didn't even care that Bakugou was sucking and biting at his neck.

"Let's get the fuck out of here," Bakugou growled, then pulled Shouto into a crushing kiss.

Not even bothering with tucking his shirt back in, Bakugou stepped back and removed Shouto's hand from his cock and buttoned his pants. Grabbing Shouto's wrist, Bakugou pulled them out of the bathroom and got his phone out. "A car will be here in three minutes."

"I'll get my jacket," Shouto said, releasing the hold on his wrist and heading for the front closet.

Finding his jacket, he felt lips on the back of his neck against as Bakugou reached over him to get his own.

"Shouldn't you tell daddy you are leaving?" Bakugou teased, his teeth grazing his skin.

"He would only make me stay," Shouto said, turning and kissing Bakugou quickly before taking his wrist so they could step outside.

Bakugou grabbed a cigarette they shared for a minute before the car showed up. As they were stepping in, Shouto heard his father yelling for him.

"Shouto! Shouto get back here!" Endeavor yelled.

Shouto turned and smirked at his father as he got into the car- Bakugou doing the same behind him.

"Go!" Shouto yelled, laughing out as Endeavor started to run towards the car.

The car started to drive off and they both turned to see Endeavor in his grand suit chasing after them.

"He is going to kill you," Bakugou chuckled.

"Probably."

Bakugou was back on him. A hand moving up his inner thigh as his mouth devoured his. Shouto was pinned to the seat of the car as they headed off. Neither cared about the driver, or how much noise Shouto was making at Bakugou's manhandling.

"We are here," the driver said.

They both were breathless as they pulled from each other- getting out of the car.

"Where are we?" Shouto asked.

"My place," Bakugou said, taking his hand and pulling him into the building. As they got on the elevator, Shouto was pinned to the wall- his hands over his head as Bakugou continued to make his lips swell even more than they were. There was something raw and carnal about Bakugou, and it was turning Shouto on more than he cared to admit.

As the 'ding' to their floor came, Bakugou growled and pulled him down the hall. They each got to laughing when Bakugou couldn't figure out his key, then dropped it to the floor.

"Let me try," Shouto said, realizing they were drunker than they should be.

Once the door was open, Shouto was pushed into the apartment. It was dark and they managed to get their shoes and jackets off before Shouto was being pushed and kissed down a hallway. Clothes being discarded along the way. He about tripped over his pants as Bakugou was pushing him and kissing him at the same time.

Down to his socks and underwear- they made it to Bakugou's room. It was dark and Bakugou turned on a small table-side lamp.

Shouto allowed his eyes to roam over Bakugou's body. The swelling of his chest, and the smallness of his waist. The muscles bulked perfectly over Bakugou's body.

Hands moved to his waist and he was pushed to the bed. Shouto pulled Bakugou to him, as they moved to the center of the bed. Grabbing Bakugou's shoulders, he was able to flip him over so he was laid out on the mattress.

"Who said you were topping?" Shouto mumbled as he bit down on Bakugou's neck, hearing him hiss out.

A long drawn out moan and Bakugou was grabbing at Shouto's skin, hands moving down his back and squeezing his ass. Rubbing his cock over Bakugou's, they both moaned and Shouto was removing Bakugou's underwear.

They were both hard and both overly ready. Removing his own underwear, Shouto kissed down Bakugou's neck, his tongue circling over his nipple. Bakugou moaned and his hands grabbed for his bedding.

"Someone is sensitive," Shouto teased, then bit as his nipple. Grabbing Bakugou's hips, Shouto lifting him a bit and pressed his cock between Bakugou's ass cheeks. "I'm going to fuck you so damn hard."

"You fucking better," Bakugou growled- his red eyes turning almost black as he glared up at him.

Shouto smirked and rubbed his cock between Bakugou's ass cheeks and kept a tight grip on his hips. Another moan from them both and Shouto rubbed his cock more between Bakugou's ass.

"Where's your lube?" Shouto asked.

Bakugou reached out, stretching his arm long as he grabbed for his bottle on the nightstand. Shouto took it and set it next to them. Staring down at Bakugou, Shouto could see the lust in his eyes while his hands moved from his hips to his knees. Spreading Bakugou's legs, Shouto's hands trailed down his inner thighs. Even the muscles were tight in Bakugou's inner thighs.

He could feel that challenge in Bakugou's stare as he leaned down, kissing at his abs and getting the bottle to coat his fingers. It did not surprise him how tight and formed Bakugou's body was- as he always was at UA.

Wet fingers circling at Bakugou's rim, hearing the way Bakugou moaned and pressed against him only made Shouto smile to himself. Allowing his tongue to lick at Bakugou's stomach and chest, he pressed his finger in. Tight heat wrapped his digit as he moved to suck on Bakugou's nipple. Low growls that turned to moaned the more he fingered him.

Slipping a second finger in easily, Shouto bit at Bakugou's nipple. "You are opening so easily for me," Shouto whispered.

"Just fuck me already!" Bakugou half moaned and growled.

Curling his fingers, he felt how Bakugou arched his back and pressed harder against his fingers. Shouto used his other hand to grab at Bakugou's cock, feeling it pulse against his palm. Precum had gathered on Bakugou's lower abdomen.

Sliding out his fingers, Shouto continued to stroke Bakugou's cock. Leaning down a bit, he licked at the wetness pooled on Bakugou's abdomen.

"C'mon, IcyHot!" Bakugou yelled, then grabbing his hair and pulling it hard.

Shouto gasped as the roughness of it, but felt his own cock leak from the hard pull. He was being drug up to Bakugou's mouth by his hair, and immediately plunged his tongue deep into Bakugou's mouth. They were both moaning and Shouto smiled against Bakugou's lips. "Turn over," he whispered.

Separating for a moment, Bakugou rolled over and left his chest flat on the bed, but stuck his ass out. Shouto ran his hands over the muscular bottom of Bakugou's and kissed at his lower back. Stroking his own cock- he looked down where Bakugou was stretched and soaking wet.

Teasing at Bakugou's rim, Shouto pushed the head of his cock at that stretched ring of muscle- but wasn't pushing in. Bakugou growled and tried to push back against him.

"Want to fuck yourself on my cock?" Shouto asked, then slapping his hand down on Bakugou's ass cheek.

It was a growl he was met with- but sure enough, Bakugou was pushing back against his cock. Another moan from them both as Shouto entered Bakugou, though he held still as Bakugou pressed back against him.

"Fuck… you feel so good," Shouto moaned, his hands caressing over Bakugou's ass. "Now… fuck yourself."

Bakugou was obviously too drunk to care. Pushing his ass back, Shouto was able to look down and watch his cock disappear in Bakugou's ass. Even as he pulled back- Bakugou pushed hard back against Shouto. They both moaned and Shouto moved his hands to his own hips and just let Bakugou bounce his ass against him.

It was erotic as fuck.

Bakugou did always love being in charge, and even in this- he was setting the pace so brutal. Shouto felt each back push of Bakugou onto his cock, and both of them only cried out louder. After a few more pushes, Shouto moved his hands to Bakugou's waist and started to drive harder into him.

Loud cried as each time Shouto was reaching deep inside of Bakugou. Moving his hand under them, Shouto took hold Bakugou's cock and stroked him just as hard. "Fuck!" Bakugou cursed out, his body trembling as Shouto used his body to the fullest. The way his muscles bunched up and as broken as his breathing was- Shouto affected just as much.

"Gonna cum!" Bakugou called out.  
"I'm close too," Shouto said, pulling out and turning Bakugou over on his side. Lifting one of Bakugou's legs, Shouto laid behind him, pressing back in. He kissed at the sweat on Bakugou's neck and continued to ram his cock inside of Bakugou.

He felt just how tight Bakugou got around his cock, and when he saw Bakugou stroking himself, then cumming all over his hand- Shouto sucked hard on Bakugou's neck, thrusting even harder.

He felt his own orgasm approaching and his thrust turned fast and erratic. Moaning as loud as he could, Shouto was emptying his cum deep inside of Bakugou.

He could feel his head swimming as he held Bakugou tightly, biting his shoulder. Arms around Bakugou's chest and keeping him close as his body and heart calmed down.

"...fuck," Bakugou whispered.

"Yeah…" Shouto said.

They laid there quietly for a moment, the orgasm sobering them just the slightest.

When he pulled out of Bakugou, his cock was quickly softening and Shouto rolled to his back- staring at the ceiling.

Bakugou got up and moved around his apartment then came back with two glasses of water.

"I'm going to shower," Bakugou said, "You can um… stay if you want."

Shouto took the glass and drank the water, feeling just how dry his mouth was. His eyes never left Bakugou's ass as he went into the bathroom and the shower started. Smiling to himself, he moved his body where the pillows where and rested his head.

Maybe he would stay for a bit.


End file.
